LOVE❤POWER
Event Summary ‘LOVE❤POWER’ is an order event where players can collect Chocolate Tubes and Bowl of Chocolate. This event started from 2/8/2017 to 2/16/17 and based on the holiday ‘Valentine’s Day’. This event also feature a chance to get 10x play gacha ticket. Event Gachas *Twinkle Candy Box *Shark Breakerz *Lovely Choco Fairy Remix *Comic Panel Story Event Characters (Character) LOVE❤POWER - Plain Cookie.jpg|Plain Cookie (Character) LOVE❤POWER - Green Tea Cookie.jpg|Green Tea Cookie (Character) LOVE❤POWER - Strawberry Cookie.jpg|Strawberry Cookie (Character) LOVE❤POWER - Loving Plain Cookie.jpg|Loving Plain Cookie (Character) LOVE❤POWER - Loving Green Tea Cookie.jpg|Loving Blue Cookie (Character) LOVE❤POWER - Loving Strawberry Cookie.jpg|Loving Strawberry Cookie (Character) LOVE❤POWER - Dreaming Macaroon (Sleeping).jpg|(Sleeping) Dreaming Macaroon (Character) LOVE❤POWER - Dreaming Macaroon (Awake).jpg|(Awake) Dreaming Maracoon (Character) LOVE❤POWER - Strawberry Cupcake.jpg|Strawberry Cupcake Event Items (Event Items) LOVE❤POWER - Chocolate Tube.jpg|Chocolate Tube (Event Items) LOVE❤POWER - Bowl of Chocolate.jpg|Bowl of Chocolate Bonuses Hyper Limited Time Bonus Reach 1,400,000 or 6,500,000 Satisfaction Points to get items. (From 2/8 (Wed) 15:00 to 2/9 (Thu) 22:00 JST) Limited Time Bonus 1 Deliver 15 Loving Plain Cookies, 15 Loving Green Tea Cookies and 9 Loving Strawberry Cookies to recieve items. (From 2/8 (Wed) 15:00 to 2/10 (Fri) 15:00 JST) (Bonus) LOVE❤POWER - Limited Time Bonus 1.jpg|Limited Time Bonus 1 (Show) (Bonus) LOVE❤POWER - Limited Time Bonus 1.jpg|Limited Time Bonus 1 - Show Limited Time Bonus 2 Deliver to All Three Characters at Lv.10 and complete 58 or 77 orders from characters Lv.10 to receive an item (From 2/10 (Fri) 15:00 to 2/14 (Tue) 15:00 JST) (Bonus) LOVE❤POWER - Limited Time Bonus 2.jpg|Limited Time Bonus 2 (Show) (Bonus) LOVE❤POWER - Limited Time Bonus 2.jpg|Limited Time Bonus 2 - Show Limited Time Bonus 3 Deliver 15 Loving Plain Cookies, 14 Loving Green Tea Cookies and 14 Loving Strawberry Cookies to recieve items. (From 2/14 (Tue) 15:00 to 2/16 (Thu) 15:00 JST) (Bonus) LOVE❤POWER - Limited Time Bonus 3.jpg|Limited Time Bonus 3 (Show) (Bonus) LOVE❤POWER - Limited Time Bonus 3.jpg|Limited Time Bonus 3 - Show Club Reward 1 Reach 500,000, 5,000,000 or 38,000,000 points with your Club Members to receive rewards. (From 2/8 (Wed) 15:00 to 2/10 (Fri) 15:00 JST) Club Reward 2 Complete 20, 50 or 110 Strawberry Cupcakes to receive club bonuses! (From 2/10 (Fri) 15:00 to 2/14 (Tue) 15:00 JST) Club Reward 3 Complete 20, 50 or 140 Strawberry Cupcakes to receive club bonuses! (From 2/14 (Tue) 15:00 to 2/16 (Thu) 15:00 JST) Rewards Lucky Lotto Use 5 Lucky Tickets to get a chance of receiving the following items: (Hand Accessories) Handheld Bouquet with Love Letter ver.A red.jpg|(Hand Accessories) Handheld Bouquet with Love Letter ver.A red (Hand Accessories) Handheld Bouquet with Love Letter ver.A pink.jpg|(Hand Accessories) Handheld Bouquet with Love Letter ver.A pink Satisfaction Rewards (Head Accessories) Chocolate Mint Ribbon Charm ver.A green.jpg|(Head Accessories) Chocolate Mint Ribbon Charm ver.A green (Pant Skirt) Chocolate Mint Pumps and Tight ver.A green.jpg|(Pant/Skirt) Chocolate Mint Pumps and Tights ver.A green (Avatar Decor) Present Boxes filled with Hearts ver.A green.jpg|(Avatar Decor) Present Boxes filled with Hearts ver.A green (Hand Accessories) Surrounded by Present Boxes ver.A green.jpg|(Hand Accessories) Surrounded by Present Boxes ver.A green (Hairstyle) Chocolate Mint Heart Braided Hair ver.A green.jpg|(Hairstyle) Chocolate Mint Heart Braided Hair ver.A green (Tops) Valentine’s Day Chocolate Mint Dress ver.A green.jpg|(Tops) Valentine’s Day Chocolate Mint Dress ver.A green (Show Items) Sweet Charm Decor2 ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) Sweet Charm Decor2 ver.1 (Show Items) Patisserie Entrance Decor ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) Patisserie Entrance Decor ver.1 (Show Items) Maiden Heart World Stage ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) Maiden Heart World Stage ver.1 (Show) LOVE❤POWER (Satisfaction).jpg|Satisfaction - Show Ranking Rewards (Show Items) LOVE❤POWER Room Stage ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) LOVE❤POWER Room Stage ver.1 (Face) Valentine’s Day Toki-Meki Face.jpg|(Face) Valentine’s Day Toki-Meki Face (Show Items) Valentine’s Day Bear Cupid Decor2 ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) Valentine’s Day Bear Cupid Decor2 ver.1 (Tops) Valentine’s Day LOVE❤POWER Style ver.A pink.jpg|(Tops) Valentine’s Day LOVE❤POWER Style ver.A pink (Show Items) Chocolate Curtain and Cream Decor1 ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) Chocolate Curtain and Cream Decor1 ver.1 (Tops) Valentine’s Day Airy Rose Dress ver.A red.jpg|(Tops) Valentine’s Day Airy Rose Dress ver.A red (Hairstyle) Twin Heart Braided Long Hair ver.A pink.jpg|(Hairstyle) Twin Heart Braided Long Hair ver.A pink (Avatar Decor) Surrounded by Sweets and Heart ver.A pink.jpg|(Avatar Decor) Surrounded by Sweets and Heart ver.A pink (Hand Accessories) LOVE❤POWER Handheld Balloons ver.A pink.jpg|(Hand Accessories) LOVE❤POWER Handheld Balloons ver.A pink (Pant&Skirt) Valentine’s Day Pumps and Underwear ver.A pink.jpg|(Pant&Skirt) Valentine’s Day Pumps and Underwear ver.A pink (Head Accessories) Milk Crown Ribbon Headband ver.A brown.jpg|(Head Accessories) Milk Crown Ribbon Headband ver.A brown Shows (Show) LOVE❤POWER (Ranking).jpg|Ranking - Show Category:Events Category:Delivery Event Category:2017 Event Category:Love Category:Romantic Category:Cute Category:Pure Category:Innocent Girl Category:Candy Category:Small Animals Category:Sweets Category:Work in Progress Category:Missing information